valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Juliana Everhart
is the daughter and heiress of the noble Everhart family. This makes her extremely wealthy and prideful, especially as the Everharts owned large swathes of land and were one of the oldest Gallian families. Profile 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Biography' ;Valkyria Chronicles 2 ;Expanded Biography (VC2) ;Always Aiming for the Top ;Looking Down on Class G ;First Confrontation ;Sense of Duty and Confidence ;Classmates' Trust ;"Class A" Body ;Feelings for Zeri ;Zeri Messes Up ;Passionate Debate ;Cry for Attention ;Turning Point ;Trying for Sincerity ;Cosette's Thoughs on Juliana ;Dreaming of a Brighter Tomorrow ;Submitting to Protect Valhalla ;For the Future ;Zeri ;Expanded Biography (VC3) Story 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Upon the entrance of several new cadets, Juliana took it upon herself to visit class G to put its new members in their place. This placed her in direct conflict with Avan Hardins, Cosette Coalhearth, and Zeri. Juliana was especially incensed when Zeri dared talk back to her, displaying the anti-Darcsen prejudice common to many Gallians. This resulted in a fierce rivalry between Class A and Class G, as Juliana continued to belittle their accomplishments and argue with Zeri. However, even Juliana was unable to ignore Zeri's innate intelligence and skill and the two soon discovered many common interests, much to Juliana's chagrin. Zeri on the other hand began to see Juliana in a new light after she admitted to respecting the engineer Theimer despite his being a Darcsen. The heated rivalry would ultimately turn into grudging respect after Class A's loss at the Laevatein Cup finals to Class G. The other members of Class A were furious at the loss and blamed Juliana, but Zeri came to her defense. Moved, Juliana made peace with her classmates and promised to work harder for everyone's sake. As the months passed, Juliana found herself growing attracted to Zeri. Her pride however refused to permit her to admit as such, though Cosette picked up on Juliana's feelings and tried to encourage the relationship. Avan on the other hand remained confused as to whether Juliana and Zeri were getting along at all, as more often than not he saw them arguing over a wide range of topics. While at Lanseal, Juliana was approached by Laurence Kluivert, the headmaster, and Clementia Förster, to participate in an Artificial Valkyria project. Clementia needed test subjects for her experiments and the tests that had placed Juliana in Class A had also marked her as highly compatible with the process. While Laurence was prepared to give Juliana time to consider the offer, the Gallian Revolutionary Army attack on Lanseal forced Juliana's hand and the young woman agreed to undergo the procedure. The conversion was a success and Juliana was able to retain her sanity, but her newfound powers placed considerable strain on her body. Juliana successfully defeated several of the rebel V2 Artificial Valkyria, but was mortally wounded while engaging Dirk Gassenarl. Zeri however was close by and embraced her, giving Juliana the opportunity to confess her feelings and call him by his name, something she had been unable to do so before. As a reminder of their time together, Juliana gave Zeri her bracelet before passing away in his arms. Gameplay For information regarding Juliana's stats, potentials and overall gameplay, please refer to: * Juliana Everhart/VC2 * Juliana Everhart/VC3 Quotes For information regarding Juliana's quotes, please refer to: * Juliana Everhart/Quotes Other Appearances Juliana has appeared as a character in the following spin-off titles: *''Valkyria Chronicles Duel'' as a playable character. Juliana has appeared as a guest character in the following titles: *''Samurai & Dragons'' as a playable character. *''Chain Chronicle'' as a playable character. Merchandise For information regarding Juliana's merchandise, please refer to: * Juliana Everhart/Merchandise Gallery For information regarding Juliana's images, please refer to: * Juliana Everhart/Gallery Trivia * Juliana plays violin and has learned perfect pitch but can't sing. Even lessons can't help her. * Juliana can be unlocked in Valkyria Chronicles 2 by getting 20 medals. This leads to a conundrum if she is deployed in the same mission in which she appears as an NPC, as there will be two Julianas present at the same time. * Juliana makes a cameo in Valkyria Chronicles 3. * Juliana is best known to players for two things: her initial attitude and her bust size (which didn't escape the attention of artists for VCD as they have her with Selvaria in one piece of art). * Juliana was initially supposed to be a male student but was made female in order to develop a good romance story. * Juliana's breasts in her earlier designs were a little bit larger at first but Raita Honjou changed his mind about it. Navigation Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Gallian Army Category:Squad Captains Category:Deceased Characters